This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Portions of the anatomy can generally be formed relative to one another to allow for a natural articulation, support, movement, or the like. Nevertheless, due to various circumstances, such as injury, disease, or the like, various portions of the anatomy can become damaged. For example, a bone portion and/or surrounding tissue may become damaged in a manner that is substantially unnatural. It may be selected to perform a procedure relative to the bone portion to recreate the more natural bone portion.
For example, in some instances, a clavicle can become partially or completely fractured causing the clavicle, in some instances, to become misaligned relative to the surrounding anatomy including a coracoid process of a scapula. In some instances, coracoclavicular ligaments that connect between the clavicle and coracoid process can tear, causing a clavicle to unfavorably displace superiorly. In some circumstances, it may be difficult to properly locate the clavicle relative to a scapula.